


Living with a Genie Dragon

by DarknessWolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Genie Dragon, dragon - Freeform, dragon that grants wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessWolf/pseuds/DarknessWolf
Summary: Alya gets an anonymous package. It contains an antique chinese box. Inside the box, is a dragon that grants wishes.How would Alya deals with this?
Kudos: 11





	1. The Box

Alya have no idea how did she manage to get in this situation. She only want a fresh start in Francois-Dupont. 

She was preparing her bag and supplies for her first day at Francois-Dupont. Nora knocks the door, saying that She got a package for her. 

Alya was confused as she didn’t remember ordering something. Alya receive the package, from Nora, which it was covering by what appears like old green wrappings. The wrapping have light green dragon pattens; at least the patten look like dragons. The wrapping clearly looks old since the part of the pattens are fading.

Alya, inspired to become a reporter, tried to ripped off the wrapping but it’s hard to actually rip it off. Alya than search for the tape or any loosen ends. Eventually she found the tape that holds the wrapping together and peels it off.

Under the old wrapping is the box. The box looks antique. The said box is red, pink? The color looks like mixed of red and pink, Alya can’t tell.

The lid of the box have a unique design. On the corner and edge of the lid have flower on the branches. Cherry blossoms, Alya realized, the flowers are cherry blossoms. They weaves together and each flowers have their own colors. Red, green, yellow, blue, purple, pink, orange- Alya only can names these color that she can see. Clearly it’s old because the color is fading. On the center of the lid, is a dragon. Alya guess that the box probably came from China because the design of the dragon looks Chinese to her. The dragon’s position are shaped a circle; like the dragon is curled up to itself. The dragon is colored pink with golden that traced her features. The dragon have something, an symbol(?) in between it’s claws. Alya don’t have best experience in these stuff but she only could identities the symbol as a symbol for fortune, luck? 

Alya is confused by this box she was given to. Who sent her this box? Alya then noticed the note. How did she not noticed the note? She placed the box on her bed and pick up the note.

The note in question looks so old. It’s wrinkled and strained with ink. The note reads; to whom receive the Ge__e D_ag_n Box, plea__ tak_ go_d care of Yùnqì Lóng or M_rin_t__. There a__ rules. __e will tel_ y_u the ru_es h___elf.

Alya noticed that some words are smudged by ink so some words are unreadable. She only can make out the words to understand the meaning of the note.

Alya then glanced at the old box. She placed her left hand on the lid. Braced for possible troubles, she opened the lid. A bright light blinds her. Alya recoiled as she attempted to shield her eyes from bright light.

Soon as the light died down, Alya lows her hands down. Hazel eyes meets bluebell eyes. Alya blinks once, twice. 

Floating above the old box, is a medium sized dragon. Chinese dragon, Alya corrects herself. The dragon’s body is pink, that look like the color of cherry blossoms in real life. She have two horns; deer-like horns that colored golden. She have two long whiskers that was placed on her jawline. She also have red underbelly. She have furs instead scales if you look closely. She looks she could fit in Alya’s bedroom if she was a little bigger. 

Alya stares at the pink dragon for awhile before the dragon bows her head.

“Greeting, my name is Yùnqì Lóng, as many people would like to call me, or my preferred name, Marinette. I am a genie dragon.” Her voice is like honey-dripped sweets. The dragon rises her head to meet Alya’s eyes

Alya keeps staring at the dragon for moment before inhaling in good amount of air. 

“What the merde are you?” Alya blunts out before covering her lips. The dragon blinks in surprise, perhaps from Alya’s word choices, before chuckles softly.

“Well, as I say before, I am a genie dragon.”  
Alya waves her hands around. 

“Wait, genie? As the god-like creature that grants wishes?” The dragon nods. 

“Wow! Really?! You really grants wishes?! I’m sorry but this is unexpected.”

The dragon smiles warmly at Alya. “I can see that. It’s not expected for you to meet a genie nor a dragon. Especially a dragon that grants wishes.” Alya then realized something.

“Wait, you can understand what am I saying? I mean I’m French.” The dragon nods. “Of course, I spoken many languages.” Alya nods once again. 

“What’s your name?” Alya points at the dragon. The dragon chuckles once again. “Haven’t you listen to what was I saying? I said, my name is Yùnqì Lóng, as people in past would like to call me, or my preferred name, Marinette.”

“Well. Um... sorry, this is lot for me to take in.” Marinette smiles at Alya. “That’s understandable. It’s truly a lot for you to take in.”

Alya inhale and exhale in an attempt to calm her beating heart. Then she remembered something in the old note.

“The note mentions the rules. What’s the rules?” Marinette lets a small sigh. “The rules for making a wish.” 

Marinette then rises her head up a bit. “Alya. Please understand that you’re responsible for your own actions. Only you are responsible for yourself so do not place blames on someone else or myself for your actions alone.” Alya nods warily.

“Now as for the rules. I can make many wishes as you want. No limitations for the wishes. But perhaps you are familiar with the saying, ‘An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.’ But in my case, every wish have their own price. For whatever a price may be, you must pay for.” 

Alya blinks. Marinette sighs. 

“What I mean is that if you want to make a wish, you have to give me something in exchange.” Alya lets out a small groan. Marinette smiles wearily. 

“Don’t worry. The price vary from the value of a wish. Like for a example, if you want a cookie, you must give me a dime for a single cookie. However, if you want a jewelry, you must give me something equal in value of a jewelry you want the most.” “Something equal in value?” Marinette nods. “Yes. Like a gold coin is equal to fifty silver coins.”

Alya nods. “I think I understand it.” Marinette smiles at Alya. “Of course, if you have any questions, you can ask me.” “For a price?” Marinette lets out a heartfelt laugh. “No. No. Knowledge is priceless for you can get it anywhere.” 

Alya then reaches out for the box. “And you lives in this box?” Alya said as she picked up the box. “Well, yes and no.” Marinette said as she glanced at the box. “Yes and no? What do you means?” “Yes I lived in this box but only if I am not in used. No, I don’t stay in the box if I have an owner to take care of me.”

“So... I am your owner?” Marinette nods solemnly. “You are my master, my owner.You have an absolutely control over me for I am your servant or slave, whatever you prefer to call me.” Alya looks over at the dragon. “Well, what about a friend?” Marinette blinks in surprise. “A... friend? You rather to call me as your friend?” Marinette places her paw over her chest. Alya nods. “Well, not like I do have any friends but it’s nice to have a real friend.” Alya smile nervously. Marinette stares at her before smiles back. “Thank you.” 

Alya smiles at her newfound friend until Marinette says something.

“By the way, how do you plan to hide me from your parents?”

Alya then realized that she have to deal with her family because she have a dragon that grants wishes in her bedroom. That plus she have to go to school tomorrow. 

Alya groans softly. Hopefully she will figure it out.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is a journalist. A journalist would ask questions. Alya have so much questions about Marinette.

Some questions are simple.

“Are you universal?”  
“Of course. How would I know about specific things?”

“Are you magical?”  
“Sure, if you want to call that”

“Are there any other genies out there?”  
“Yes. There’s other genies out there.”

“Does genies have their own form?”  
“Yes. Each genie have their own form to reflect on their own personality and their views of morality.”

And then there’s some questions require complexed answers. 

“Does each genies have their own rules?”  
“Not really. We do have basic rules to prevent mistakes and terrible consequences.”

“Why don’t you follow these... basic rules?”  
“Because I believe that people should understand the possibilities of consequences of their own actions.”

Alya stares at the dragon with confusion on her face.

“Explain how so.”  
“Well, when a person asks for a wish or were given a chance to make a wish, they usually made rash and impulsive decisions which it’s not a good thing. They need to understand that there’s many possibilities of consequences. Most of them are unpredictable.”

Marinette inhale in a large amount of air as she pondered over her next words. She then sighs. 

“Some genies are sadistic. They seeks pleasure from pains of a person.” 

Alya blanched by Marinette’s words. “But why would they do that?” 

Marinette shakes her head. “I do not know. All I know is that they simply love doing this to people. They love to crushes hopes and dreams of others. Sometimes, you have to be specific about what do you want because they will interpret it as different thing of you don’t give what do you mean by what do you want.” 

Alya makes a face to Marinette’s response. “Is that why you make prices for wishes so person would question the value of the wish? Like is it worth it? Make them consider the pros and cons?” Marinette nods.

And there’s some questions that have answers which are no brainer.

“Should I pack extra notebooks for school”   
“Why you ask me that question? Of course you can. Better safe than sorry.”

And some questions are just silly and nosiness.

“Do you think I would find a friend?”  
“Alya, the only way to make a friend if you are willing to make one.”

“Do you think that I would find scoops there?”   
“Alya. Come on. You went to learn stuffs, not find some dirts.”  
“Hey! I’m not gonna scape some dirts!”  
“Sure, you won’t.”

“Do you think I would find a boyfriend?”  
“Alya, I’m a genie, not a fortune teller.”


End file.
